This invention relates generally to flexible protective covers for various portions of vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to automobile windshield covers having a design that reduces heat transfer between the cover and the adjacent covered portion of the vehicle.
Exposure to sunlight is a major cause of deterioration of the plastic and rubber parts found in most vehicle interiors. Portions of the vehicle interior, such as the dashboard, are particularly susceptible to discoloration and cracking because they are directly exposed to sunlight through the windshield and side windows. The prior art includes several types of window covers designed for such protection that are placed either inside or outside the vehicle.
Among the protective covers for use inside the vehicle are Venetian blinds, unfoldable fans and flexible fabric covers laid directly over the dashboard. All inside covers, however, allow sunlight to enter the vehicle and thus do not prevent the interior from being heated. They protect from direct exposure to the sun only what is in their shadow.
External covers have the advantage of more fully protecting against the sun because the light never enters the vehicle. In addition, external covers can also protect against other environmental factors such as snow, frost and dirt. On a warm, sunny day, however, prior external covers have proven to be less than ideal, primarily because of the heat transfer which occurs between the hot cover and the vehicle.
By way of example, a cover over a windshield of a vehicle parked in the sun can become very hot, and that heat is transmitted to the interior of the vehicle, through the windshield, due to direct contact between the cover and the windshield. It has been found that the vehicle interior can be elevated to a temperature of 140.degree. F. or more on a warm day due to such heat transfer, even though an external cover is used.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel cover for selected portions of a vehicle which inherently provides some type of insulation barrier between the cover and the covered portion of the vehicle. Such a cover should preferably utilize existing attachment sites on the vehicle, be simple to use, and have a construction that prevents theft without destroying the utility of the cover. Further, there is a need for a cover for selected portions of a vehicle which is constructed to facilitate transfer of heat from the cover to the surrounding environment, while minimizing heat transfer to the covered portion of the vehicle. The cover should additionally utilize readily available materials and common manufacturing techniques in order to minimize fabrication costs and the like. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.